Change
by 24BlackRose2
Summary: Raven Stones is the new girl at Kadic. She seems like an ordinary girl. But the gang will soon find out that she knows more then they planned. My first fanfic! Please Read and Review! Hope you like it! Has now been edited a bit. A very small bit.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my first fanfic. I hope you like it! Please rate and review! Don't be really mean though, please, 'cause like I said, it's my first one and I'm pretty new to the whole writing world. So, on with the story now, since I probably wasted like ten seconds of your time. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my character! **

**Also, special thanks to my friend, RisatheForsaken, for helping out with some editing!**

_Beeeep! Beeeeep! Beeeeep! _

I groaned and hit the snooze button on my alarm clock. I really didn't want to get out of my warm bed and go to school.

A new school was never a fun experience for me.

Reluctantly, I got up and got dressed in skinny jeans, a fitted black t-shirt, and brown knee high flat boots.

When I was dressed, I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked like I usually do, with my raven-colored hair going half way down my back and my deep purple eyes.

As I was making sure I had all I needed for the day in my bag, I heard a loud knock on my door and a loud voice yelling my name.

"Raven Stones, open up this door now!"

_Well, there's Jim to show me to my classes… _I opened the door and he yelled right in my face.

"Finally! Hurry up before you're late to your class!"

I merely nodded and grabbed my bag, then followed him to my first class.

When we got to the room I started looking around as the teacher introduced me.

"Class this is our new student, Raven Stones. Everyone treat her nicely now."

As he finished talking to the class, he turned to me.

"Now Raven, I hope you enjoy your stay here at Kadic. For this class, you can sit by Odd. Odd, raise your hand so Raven knows where to sit!"

I looked over as the boy named Odd raised his hand, then went over and sat by him.

As I looked at him, I noticed how he dressed a bit different from the other kids I've seen.

"Hi, your name is Odd, right?"

He looked at me and grinned

"Yep, that's right! So, you're the new student, huh? What school did you go to before?"

"I was home-schooled at my foster home."

"Oh, well that's cool."

"Yep."

After a few minutes of taking notes, he looked at me.

"Hey, you wanna eat lunch with me and some of my friends?"I smiled at him, glad that I already had a friend.

"Sure."

As the other classes went by, I figured out that most of them were with Odd or another boy that I met, named Ulrich.

Finally, it was lunch time. As I went through the line and got my food, I looked around and saw Odd and Ulrich. They were sitting with a few other kids.

I went over and sat down across from Odd and Ulrich.

"Hey, Odd. Hey, Ulrich."

"Hey, Raven."

"Hey, Raven! So, the one with the blonde hair and glasses is Jeremy, the girl with the black hair is Yumi, and this right here is my best friend, Ulrich!"

After that he put his arm around him.

"She knows who I am already, Odd, we have a couple classes together."

After eating in silence for a few minutes, Ulrich looked up at me.

"So, Raven, you're the new student, right?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself, then?"

"Ok then, well...I was raised in a foster home, I love to read, I love music, I can play the guitar, and I'm pretty good with computers. Oh, and I write some things every now and then."

Odd grinned as he looked at me when I finished.

"What?"

"I never met a girl that could play the guitar and be smart at the same time."

I smiled, knowing that it was rare when girl's would do that.

"Well now you have."

After we finished lunch, we all went our separate ways.

My classes after lunch were really boring, except for the last one because Odd and Ulrich were in it.

When classes were over, I dropped my bag off in my room and headed to the cafeteria for dinner.

When I got my tray, I looked around and saw the gang. I strided over and sat down with them.

"Hey, guys."The others nodded while Odd looked up from his food and grinned.

"Hey, Raven!"

We all started eating and talking about random things, never really staying on one topic for very long.

After dinner, me and Odd were walking to my dorm. We were in a comfortable silence untill Odd decided to break it.

"So, how was your first day at Kadic?"

"Great! With you and Ulrich in most of my classes, there certainly isn't a dull moment."

We laughed until we got to my door, which didn't take very long.

"I would invite you in, but my room is really disorganized since I just got here yesterday."

He laughed at this, and I looked at him curiously.

"It's fine. My room is probably worse, but I'm sure you would like to clean it up before showing it to anyone."

I smiled gratefully at him.

"Thanks for understanding about room messiness."

We laughed for a minute, then I looked up at him again.

"Night, Odd."

"Night, Raven."

I watched as he walked down the hall, then went into my room. Once inside, I locked the door and put on my pajamas.

As I laid down on my bed, I smiled to myself.

_What do ya know? A new school isn't so bad after all._

With that, I fell into a blissful sleep.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Sorry if it's too short, I really just wanna see if people like my stories before writing more. Again, my first fanfiction, so please don't be too mean! I'll write another chapter, but it really depends on if I get enough good reviews or not. If you read my story, please review! Please? If I don't get enough good reviews and you liked it but didn't review, then yeah, no new chapter. =| If I do continue, though, then I'll try and make them longer.**

**Editior's Note (RisatheForsaken)**

_Almost every sentence had to be edited or formatted in some fashion! Or ideas! T_T I want a cookie for this! Read my stories please! :D And review on the way out!~*offers _**tofu**_*_

**Hey! At least most of the things that needed editing were commas(sometimes forgotten) or a forgotten period. -.- And at least I had a general idea about what I was writing. It just took me some thinking time to decide how to really word it. That happens to me a lot. Oh yeah*hands you a cookie with tofu on top* happy now?**

**Risa:Ew.. don't mix tofu and cookies.. TWO GODS CANNOT MEREGE D:**

**Me:Too bad MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Risa:*going back and forth between two separate altars for Tofu and Cookies***


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so, this is the second chapter of Changes. Tried to make it longer than the first chapter, but not really sure if I succeeded or not. Anyway, enjoy the story. Rate and review again, please! When y'all give me good reviews, it lets me know that people enjoy my stories and I know it's not a waste of time to keep writing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my character.**

**Please enjoy the second chapter**

_I was running through what seemed to be a virtual dessert. I just kept running and running, never getting tired, but not entirely sure where I was heading. When I looked ahead, I saw a tower that had a reddish glow to it. As I got closer to it, these big, crab-like things appeared. A bit surprised, I took a few steps back. Once I moved, they started shooting at me. So, naturally, I ran. As I ran, I felt a sudden stinging on my back and caught myself before hitting the ground. When I looked behind me, the crab thing was standing over me, about to shoot at me again, when this boy came out of nowhere. He was wearing what looked to be a purple cat suit, with a yellow circle that had a picture of a dog on his chest. The only way I can think of to describe his hair is that it seems to defy gravity itself. It was also blonde with a purple streak going through the middle. As I was staring up at him, he destroyed the crabs by hitting some mark on the top of their heads. When he finally turned to face I had a bit of a shock when I realized it was Odd. He grinned and held out his hand to help me up. As I was reaching to take his hand while grinning back at him, I suddenly felt something stab through my stomach. Odd had a look of pure horror and rage on his face as I started to fall forward and-_

BOOM!

I bolted upright in bed breathing a bit heavily, still hearing the now-low rumbles of thunder that woke me up. I just sat in my bed for a few minutes until I calmed down. Once I had my breath back, I looked at my clock.

It was only 1:23 AM.

Five more hours until I had to get up for school. I sighed, hearing another loud clash of thunder that seemed to shake the room. I quickly got up and grabbed my CD player since I didn't particularly like thunder, then laid back down in bed and put the headphones on. I pressed play and just lay back in my bed listening to the music which, thankfully, blocked out all other sounds.

I must've fell asleep because the next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake by Odd. When I managed to focus on him somewhat, he decided to yell as loud as he could in my face.

"HURRY UP, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

I just laid there staring at him blankly for a second, about to ask what he was talking about when I comprehended just what it was he had shouted. My eyes widened and I jumped out of bed and shoved him out the door so I could get dressed. After he was out, I quickly got dressed and grabbed my bag. Then, I ran out of my room, grabbing his arm when I ran by him, and we raced off to class.

We had made it just in time. As we sat down, out of breath from running, the bell rang and class began.

I glanced over at Odd gratefully as the teacher started droning on about the Civil War.

"Thanks for coming and waking me up so I wouldn't be late."

He looked back at me and grinned."Hey, it was my pleasure. Everyone knows it's good to have a little bit of excitement in the morning."

I smiled at him and began to take notes while he seemed to be drawing a picture of a dog laying on a bed.

"Is that your dog?"He glanced up at me, still drawing and answered.

"Yeah, his name is Kiwi, and let me tell you he is one of the smartest and best dogs ever!"

I giggled a bit at this and continued to watch him draw since I was done with my notes.

"You must miss him a lot then, huh?"

"What are you talking about? I don't miss him, he's right up in my roo-"

He stopped mid-sentence and his eyes went huge.

"I-I mean, yeah, of course I miss him a lot?"I just smiled and shook my head at him. He knew then that it was useless to try and cover up the fact that he had Kiwi up in his room.

"Please don't tell anyone! If the teachers find out, they'll take him to the pound!"

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks a ton, Raven! I don't know what I'd do if they took Kiwi away."

"Any time, I can tell how much Kiwi means to you."

Just then the bell rang so we got up, said our goodbyes, and set off to our different classes, so neither of us noticed when the lights started to go crazy in the classroom.

I was sitting on my bed with Odd that evening helping him with some of his homework. Although it seemed I was the one really doing any of it.

After the homework was done and pushed aside, I sat on the bed and watched Odd play with Kiwi on the floor. I'm not entirely sure how he got Kiwi into my room without him being noticed though.

Anyway, I was watching them play while drawing in my sketch book when the lights just started going haywire and sparks went everywhere. I instantly jump out of bed in shock and look at Odd.

"Odd, what's going on!"

As I looked at him he was standing there texting quickly on his phone before he finally looked up at me to answer.

"I don't know but I gotta go. I'll be back in a bit alright? I also need you to watch Kiwi for me. Thanks!"

And with that he ran out of the room, leaving me speechless with Kiwi. I sighed and looked over at my stuff that had stopped going crazy and my eyes lingered on the laptop sitting on the desk. _Should I check it out, just to see if _he_ has anything to do with this….? _I slowly walked over to my laptop and opened it up. What I saw shocked me so much that I had to fight the urge to jump against the wall and scream, like I saw a spider or something, but it wasn't. It was something that I had never thought I'd see again. When I was finally able to speak it was barely a whisper.

"Oh my god….. Xana has been awakened…."

**FINALLY! I was able to get the second chapter finished! Sorry it took me so long to get this up guys, I've just been pretty busy and I am no longer talking to my editor because apparently she got tired of me like a 5 year old gets tired of things. Anyway, I don't think I would have this up now if she didn't stop talking to me though, because she was always being a butt whenever I asked her to check some things for me. So if you see any misusage of grammar, I'm sorry I'm still working on my grammar skills but I am getting better. Also, I tried to make it longer, but I think I failed at that so sorry about that too. One last thing, I'm going to be giving this story a break and try to start working on a different story I'm thinking about doing a Naruto one or a Harry Potter one. If you guys want y'all can vote on which you would prefer I do. So that's it for this chapter hope you liked it! Please rate and review! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well what do you know, I'm not dead! :D Sorry it took so long for this chapter guys! I wasn't really on my account much at all and just had a phase where I didn't want to right anything at all because I felt like it was going to crap and that the idea I had for it was disappearing. However, after skimming over the last two chapters, it's come back to me and I'm ready to start working on this story again! Sorry for the wait, and I hope you enjoy! :)**

I stood there, frozen in shock and fear, just staring at the computer screen. I couldn't believe it. _It's not supposed to be like this. Xana is __supposed to still be shut down and inactive! Who turned on the computer and woke him!?_ My mind flashed to Odd saying he had to go after texting on his phone. _Could he and the others have...? _Without really thinking, I put my shoes back on and grabbed my coat before heading toward the door. Pausing there, I looked down at the little dog. "Just stay here for a bit, okay Kiwi? I'll be back soon, so please don't make a mess or let anyone know you're in here!" I opened the door and locked it behind me before racing down the hallway toward the exit, the lights starting to go crazy again. _I have to hurry...!_

I quickly got to the woods and easily found the sewer entrance. Quickly going down the ladder, I noticed that it did seem to be used often. Reaching the bottom of the ladder, I raced my way through the maze of the sewers, knowing exactly where I was going. I paused slightly when I made it to the factory, just looking at it. "It's been so many years... I never thought I would have to see this place ever again..." Mentally shaking myself of the memories, I hurried to the elevator, impatiently hitting the button repeatedly. "Come on, you stupid thing, _hurry_.." Once the elevator finally arrived, I hurried inside then waited for it to take me to the control room, where I was sure I would find the culprit of awakening Xana.

~Control Room~  
>"Ulrich, you have three bloks coming up behind you!" Jeremy. That was the first thing I heard as the elevator doors finally opened, showing the control room with Jeremy sitting in the chair, not noticing he had company now. "Odd, you need to get Aelita to the tower <em>now<em>! Move it!" I slowly walked over to stand behind him, briefly glancing at the screen he was looking at, showing the health of the people in Lyoko at the moment along with where they were and where the monsters they were fighting were. "Some video game you guys have found here, how did you find it?" I asked innocently. Jeremy nearly fell out of his seat with shock when he heard me talk, then just took to staring at me increduously. "R-Raven, what are you doing here? How did you even find this place?" I, however, chose to ignore this question as I looked at him, and non too kindly, I might add. "Why did you come here and turn on this blasted computer? Why did you let Xana be awakened!?" He just stared at me, too shocked that I knew about Xana, most likely, but I was too furious at this to care. "I can understand you being curious about the Super Computer, but after you realized what happens when it's left on, why didn't you turn it off!?" Seeming to finally find his voice, Jeremy spoke up for himself, "I found someone that needed help that just so happens to be stuck inside this game-like virtual world.." I just stared at him blankly for a second, not fully understanding. "You.. Met someone that was trapped in Lyoko...? But who-" Just then, there was a voice speaking, though I couldn't entirely make out the words in my confusion, and Jeremy quickly turned back to the computer, hitting a few buttons quickly before there was a bright white light and everything seemed to disappear.

~Morning~  
>I woke with a start, sitting straight up in bed and looking around in confusion. <em>Had it all been... Just another dream...? No... No, that was too vivid to be just a dream...<em> I sighed and climbed out of bed, glancing at the clock as I did so. 6:00 A.M. Still another two hours before classes started. I started to look away from the clock then blinked and checked again. _Wait... Why on earth is it Friday again!?_ I stared at it for a few more seconds before sighing and just giving up on trying to understand everything. Instead, I headed for the bathroom and took a long, hot, shower to help wake me up a bit more before getting ready for school. Once dressed in some dark jeans and a fitted black button-up shirt, I grabbed my school bag and headed out the door and went to get some breakfast. Once I had my breakfast on a tray, and glanced around the small cafeteria and noticed that Odd and the others were just staring at me. I blinked and hesitantly made my way over  
>to them. "Hey guys, umm... What's with all the staring..?" I asked as I sat down beside Odd and across from Ulrich. Jeremy was the one who spoke first, getting right to the point, which I kinda appreciated. "How do you know about Lyoko and Xana?" I sighed softly. <em>I should have seen this coming... <em>I looked at all of them before speaking.

"It's... Kind of a long story..."

**End of chapter 3! :) I hope you guys liked it! Please forgive me for taking so long to update! I literally wrote this within about an hour or two before the ideas left me! Please rate and review, and I promise I will start trying to update more regularly from now on! I am also going to be starting on a new story, not sure what I plan on calling it or anything yet, but I know it will be about Black Butler, so be prepared for that! :) Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, my precious readers! :D I am back with the fourth chapter of Change, so I hope you enjoy it as much as you seemed to enjoy the other three~**

I blinked a couple times then sighed softly. _At least they're getting right to the point of things..._ "It's... A long story..."

Seeming to notice that classes would be starting soon, Yumi looked over at me. "Okay, well, we can all meet at your room after classes to here this 'long story' of yours." The others nodded so I solemnly agreed then got up, dumped my tray of uneaten food, and headed to class.

"Hey Raven, wait up!"

I paused and looked behind me to see Odd running over and stopped, waiting on him. "What's up?"

He stopped before me to catch his breath before replying, "Well, we have the same class first, so I figured I could walk with you and you can tell me a bit of this story along the way.~ No details needed if you don't want to talk that far into it yet, but just a basic run-down, maybe?" I studied him for a minute before sighing and starting to walk again. "Alright, but we need to hurry or else we'll be late." Seeming to perk up considerably, if that was even possible since he always seems to be chipper, he walked beside me and waited for me to start.

Sighing inwardly, I looked up at the sky slightly while I started to talk, "My dad was a scientist and always loved working with different things to see how they worked and if he could recreate them on his own and better improve it. Somewhere between when I was 3 and 5, I'm guessing, is when he had created Lyoko, and with it, Xana, though he kept it hidden from me and my sister. When I was 7, some men were coming to look for him, I was at a friends house for the night at the time, and when I got home the following day, he and my sister were gone. I went searching for them and stumbled upon the path to the factory, and thus to the supercomputer. There, I found a note from him that explained what had happened, where they had went, and that I was to never turn the supercomputer back on because of Xana. I haven't seen either of them since, and was sent to a foster home not long afterwards, not telling a single person what really happened."

We arrived at the classroom as I finished and we and took our seats. Odd was being very quiet, so I focused on my work and the teacher while I let the information sink in for him, though I glanced at him every now and then from the corner of my eye. Finishing my work and still seeing him seemingly speechless, I started drawing quietly in my notebook. Finally, before the end of class, he looked at me. "So.. Seems like you've had a pretty rough childhood, huh?" I blinked then laughed slightly. "I guess you could say that, yes. I was always curious about it, but didn't entirely know what would happen if I turned the computer on and went into Lyoko myself. I knew about Xana, sure, but my dad wasn't very elaborate with the details of what he would or could do, just that he was bad news."

"Yeah, well, I can tell you one thing, he was right about that." I smiled slightly at this then got up when the bell rang. "I guess I'll see you and the others later, then, there's some things I need to take care of so I won't be able to make it to the other classes or lunch."

"Alright, see you later, Raven!" We waved then went our separate ways. I headed toward my room and booted up my computer the moment I got in there. Once it finally finished loading, I did some searching over Lyoko, making sure to stay undercover so that Xana wouldn't reawaken so early. I did this until there was a knock on my door and I noticed that it was already the end of school. _That must be the others.._ I shut down my computer quickly before going and opening the door, letting everyone in. Once everyone was comfortable, I plopped down onto my bed before giving them the lay down I had given Odd earlier.

It was silent for a while, then Jeremy decided to speak up. "So... Does this mean you're going to turn it off, then?"

I paused for a moment, thinking about it carefully. ".. Probably not. You had mentioned something before about there being a girl trapped there. If it's true and there is a chance of getting her out, then I wouldn't ruin her chances by shutting it down."

Odd looked at me strangely then, as if he just realized something. "Wait, so.. You said your dad and sister had disappeared...?"

"Yes, that's right, why?"

"What was your sisters name, if you don't mind me asking?"

I looked at him curiously before answering, "Her name was Aelita, she was older than me by a few years, why?"

Odd seemed to go into shock, along with the others, and they just stared at me. "What? What is it? Why are you all just staring at me like that?"

"The girl you mentioned that we're trying to get out of there?", Jeremy spoke up, "Her name is Aelita. I'm getting the feeling that your sister might not have disappeared as much as you thought she did."

I stared at him for a moment. "I think you might have just gone mad. Don't you think if she was my sister, she would have at least _mentioned_ she had a sister that wasn't in Lyoko?"

Odd shook his head. "No, she wouldn't. She has no memories of what her life was like, she didn't even remember her own name when Jeremy had first found her. If you don't believe me, then I guess we'll just have to show her to you ourselves."

"Who knows", Jeremy continued the thought, "maybe something will come back to her when she sees you."

My head was spinning. This was just too much to take in at one time. My vision was getting blurrier by the second and I was falling... Then everything went black.

**Okay, so that's gonna be it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to rate and review~! ^^ Good day to you all.~**


End file.
